Archangel of Hope
by auroracat
Summary: In this fanfiction, T.K. isn't what he seems to the other Digi-destined. He's been not showing up to digimon meetings, instead he's been vanishing all the time. Where's T.K. (some Takari)!
1. Default Chapter

Archangel of Hope  
  
by: auroracat  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's note: I do not own digimon or any of the characters in digimon. I merely enjoy writing about them in stories. I just have fun.  
  
  
  
Character ages:  
  
T.K. 16 Mimi 18  
  
Kari 16 Izzy 17  
  
Ken 17 Joe 20  
  
Yolei 17 Sora 18  
  
Davis 16  
  
Cody 14  
  
Tai 19  
  
Matt 19  
  
  
  
T.K. sat back and relaxed quietly. It had been a long day. A long day of concealing things - his emotions, his work, and most importantly, himself.  
  
T.K. was not a normal everyday kid. He was a digi - destined. But not only that, he was a ...  
  
"T.K., phone honey," yelled Mrs. Takaishi, T.K.'s mom.  
  
"Coming, mom," replied T.K.  
  
As he trudged down the steps, he thought with a jolt, "Please don't let it be Kari, I don't feel like talking to her right now. Not with what I just did. I can't explain it to her. Not even if I love her. She just isn't ready yet," thought T.K.  
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, T.K.!" said Kari on the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh..ummmm.hi." said T.K.  
  
"Dude, you like, weren't at our meeting today. About fixing that part of the digital world where the force boundaries are colliding. Izzy gave out some important information about that area, and you, like, weren't there. Where were you, T.K.? I asked Matt, but he said he couldn't get through to you," said Kari.  
  
"I was busy .with uhhh..stuff," replied T.K. Little did she know just how much stuff he was doing.  
  
"Well, we missed you. I missed you. We're all going into the digi-world at six o'clock tonight. Make sure you are there. Ken said a good place would be zone 63. Be there. Bye!" said Kari.  
  
"Oh brother," thought T.K.  
  
As he returned to his room, he looked at the clock. Five - fifteen. That gave him forty-five minutes to get ready...That's when the news caught his attention.  
  
"..and inside this burning building there is a mother of a child we have here trapped. We can't get her out.OH MY GOD! The building looks like it is going to give way. There goes the arch. We only have a little bit of time to get her out. (Child screams 'MOMMYYYYYY' in the background)." T.K. turned off the television. With a look of purpose on his face, he went to his huge bedroom window. He calmly changed into his red and black outfit, put on his mask, and leaped out of the window.....  
  
  
  
Hope you like it. Stay tuned for more. 


	2. The Firey Rescue

Chapter 2 - The Firey Rescue  
  
  
  
"Dude, like where is T.K.?" asked Davis. "I can't believe Kari likes that guy. He's late at almost every meeting now, if he shows up at all. He blows off dates. And it's like he doesn't care anymore. What's up with him," thought Davis.  
  
"He said he'd be here," said Kari assuredly. "He told me himself on the phone."  
  
"You mean you actually got a hold of him?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yes, I did. He should be here," said Kari.  
  
"Well, we've already waited forty minutes for him, and that's it for me," said Davis. "T.K. might be my friend and all, but we have business to take care of."  
  
"I guess so.."started Kari.  
  
The digi-destined didn't need any more than that before they opened up the digi-port and jumped into the digiworld.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
T.K. who had donned his suit had just jumped through his bedroom window. As he flew through the sky on his 16 - foot wingspan white wings he thought to himself, "Oh brother, I'm going to be late again. What should I say to her. 'Sorry Kari. A lady was trapped in a burning building so I flew out of my window - oh, forgot to mention I have wings and I can fly - I flew out the window and rescued her."  
  
T.K. knew two years ago when this all started that this was going to be a problem. He had mysteriously grown wings, and he didn't realize what he was. Yet. All he knew was that after a few weeks, his wings were big enough to fly on, and extremely hard to hide. To hide they only shrunk a little back into his back, and he had to strap them to his back. And then his brother started wondering why he wore a black trench coat all the time. Even his parents didn't know about it. He had pulled it off so far. So far..  
  
He saw the burning building up ahead. He heard someone inside. It was the missing mom. He crashed through the window and was immediately inhaling fumes. It was a real bad fire. He had to get out of here soon as possible.  
  
"Help, please." the cries came from the room adjacent to his.  
  
He went into the room, saw the woman trapped by flames, leapt over the flames and carried her back out through the crashed window.  
  
As he set her down he thought, "This is getting harder as it goes.." And flew off.  
  
  
  
"Mommyyyyyyy, mommyyyyyy," screamed the little girl.  
  
"You can't go in there little girl. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do." said a fireman.  
  
"Teresa, over her honey. I'm over here," yelled the mom. She was sitting on a park bench outside the apartment.  
  
"Mommyyyy!" yelled the girl.  
  
"I'll be damned," said the fireman.  
  
As reporters clustered around the mom on the park bench, one reporter asked the main question on everybody's mind. "How did you get out, miss?"  
  
The mom paused before her response.  
  
"It was an angel. An angel saved me."  
  
  
  
More will be posted shortly. Stay tuned. 


	3. The Wings

The Wings.  
  
  
  
T.K. finally landed back in his bedroom. It had been an hour, and it was already six o'clock. Too late to go to the digi-world. He would have to apologize again. This was the third time this week he didn't show. He just couldn't tell everybody about his wings. Wings aren't supposed to mysteriously grow out of one's back.  
  
He started to reflect on how all this began.  
  
"Hey, T.K.! How was basketball practice. You know, Dad and Matt are here for dinner, so get changed and come down quick!" said T.K.'s mother.  
  
"Hey, T.K.! Was Kari there. I know you have the hots for her," giggled Matt from the table.  
  
"Okay, lame-brain. You may be a music star and have hundreds of girls following you around, but we all know you only have one true love - JUN MOTOMIYA!"  
  
He bolted upstairs just as Matt was leaving the table to come get him. He heard mutters of "EWW, anything but Jun," who he could only assume to be Matt. "Now be nice, Matt. I'm sure she's a very nice girl," said T.K.'s mom.  
  
T.K. entered his cluttered room. He was extremely tired. It was an exhausting basketball game, but they had won. And Kari was there. But his back was hurting like crazy. Like something was trying to push out of him and it just wouldn't come out.  
  
Stepping into the bathroom, he took of his shorts and his shirt. As he bent down to pick up the shirt he would wear for dinner he caught himself looking at him in the mirror. It was a full - length mirror and he saw something he had certainly never seen before. Two gigantic white wings had suddenly sprung out from his back. No wonder he felt so much better when he took his shirt off.  
  
As he started to panic, he thought of his family downstairs. He doused his hair with some water, threw on some jeans, and put his robe on over his torso. He tried to control the wings to retract, and amazingly enough the wings obeyed. He tried to control them to come back into his body, but this he could not do. He could only make them shrink. So he threw on his robe and trooped downstairs.  
  
"T.K.! What are you doing in your bathrobe," exclaimed Mrs. Takaishi.  
  
"Ummm..I'm not feeling too well, mom. I think I'll just have a litte and just go too bed. I'm exhausted from the game," replied T.K.  
  
"Okay, dear. Do you want me to check in on you later, or will you be asleep?" asked Mrs. Takaishi.  
  
"I'll be fine mom. I'll sleep the whole time," said T.K.  
  
After Matt giving T.K. kicks under the table, and curious looks, T.K. trudged upstairs not fifteen minutes later.  
  
As he settled into bed, he thought about what his future would be like now that he knew what he was exactly like..  
  
A monster .  
  
Kari could never like a monster. Never. And ever since that first night with the wings, T.K. had been afraid to get close to anyone. Since he wore a trench coat all the time, he looked like a gang member. And worse of all - he was kicked off of the basketball team.  
  
As he trudged downstairs for dinner, he had no idea what would happen next. It never occurred to him that something drastic, besides growing wings, could happen to him in his own house. The secrets that could be revealed.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Read on later for more! More is coming, I promise. Please review! I want your say. If I like an idea, I might develop some of it into the story. No plot lines given away just yet. These are only the first couple of chapters.. 


End file.
